


A Very Chill Christmas (Short fic)

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilfluff Christmas Special [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Other, WOAH WHAT 7 KUDOS THANK YOUUU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander and John hang out together on Christmas Eve





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ay Merry Christmas. Have a nice day with some fluff.

John walked through the crisp winter air. It was the time of christmas eve and he wanted to spend the night with Alexander. He knocked on the door only to here a "Oh crap fhrhjg" through the door. He chuckled as Alexander opened the door covered in tinsel.

"Uh.." Alexander blushed a bit. "Decorating a tree is hard."

"Let me help then." John stepped inside and they walked to the tree.

The tree had only a few ornaments on it. Alexander didn't have many. He was mostly into tinsel, which he put everywhere. John assisted in putting some things on the tree and then looked around.

"I will never understand why you love tinsel so much."

Alex shrugged. "It's shiny I guess. I dunno it's just neat."

Just then the doorbell rung. It was Peggy, Lafayette, and Mulligan.

"Bonjour John! Bonjour Alex!" Lafayette said cheerfully.

"Hey guys!!" Peggy said, holding Lafayettes hand. Mulligan was holding a tray.

"We made cookies and we thought we should share some with you guys." He handed the tray to the boys.

"Gee thanks!" John said. He looked at Alex who was really happy.

"What are you guys doing tonight? We're gonna go bowling for a little." Peggy asked.

"We're just gonna chill and watch some movies. I don't like the cold." Alexander said.

"Aw too bad." Peggy shrugged.

"Well we gotta go get some cookies to Eliza, Angelica, and Maria before they freeze out here. Bye guys!" Mulligan said.

"Au Revoir!" Lafayette waved goodbye as the three went back into there car to drive away. Alexander and John waved back.

"Now what movie are we gonna watch?" Alexander asked. They decided before John would choose the movie.

"I was thinking Home Alone." John said. (author note: i dont own home alone of course i dont ima loser)

"Neat." Alexander jumped onto the couch as John did the same.

They started the movie.

\---

During the movie, Alexander fell asleep. At least, half asleep. John twirled a strand of his hair in his hand.

"Alex you should brush your hair more often."

"Eh." Alexander mumbled.

It was dark outside but not late. That's winter for ya. Alexander jumped up.

"Oh! John we should open presents now!" Alexander said cheerily. He got a great gift for John.

"Yeah ok." John walked towards the tree and sat next to Alexander, who pushed a box towards him.

"Open it!"

John opened the box to see a huge turtle plush. It was sooo cute. John was beaming.

"Oh my god this is so cool!" He hugged the plush.

"Thanks so much Alexander!" John leaned towards Alex and kissed his forehead.

"Now open the gift I got you." Alexander opened the box to find LOTS of tinsel.

"That's not the actual gift." John said when Alexander started playing with the tinsel like a cat.

Then Alexander pulled out a tablet. Specifically one for writing.

"Woowwww!!" Alexander loved it. He hugged John.

"I got for you since you write a lot and you might want something that won't run out of space as quickly as a sketchbook."

"Thank you!!" Alexander said. Then they opened the gifts they got from their friends.

John got a bunch of turtle sweaters from Peggy, A sketchbook with 100 pages from Lafayette and Hercules, and apparently Eliza ordered them a trombone.

Angelica and Marias presents hadn't come in the mail yet.

The rest of the night, Alexander and John hung out on the couch. John kept playing with Alexs hair and Alex kept ranting on about random things.

"I mean, he had kind of a good point but he kept bringing up POTASSIUM."

"Why were you even debating over bananas?"

"because APPARENTLY bananas are not a berry to him!"

"I don't understand why you people were talking about berrys in the first place but I'm gonna sleep now."

"but Jo-"

"Shshhshshshhh John's not here he's asleep."

"Oh my god. Fine then Alexander's asleep too."

 

They both burst out laughing.

"Love you John."

"Love you too Alexander."

Then they fell asleep. The moonlight outside falling onto their faces.


End file.
